


Two Lines

by ALPHAwolf



Series: The Amazing Adventures of Daddypool and Baby Boy [15]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: How can two little lines mean so much?





	Two Lines

Aesthetic for this series can be found here->[ https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172098333260/aesthetic-for-my-series-the-adventures-of](https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172098333260/aesthetic-for-my-series-the-adventures-of)

 

* * *

 

 

Peter sat, staring down at the two little lines.

They were black, contrasting the white background behind. Each line was the same length and width, sitting parallel to one another, only around two millimeters apart.

How could two little lines, barely four millimeters each, have such an effect on his life? He wasn’t sure whether to feel ecstatic or nauseated, though nauseated seemed to be the trend as of late. Now at least he has some clue why.

It was impossible, but he’d followed the instructions to the T. He’d read over the small paragraph seven times now, quite possibly more. It had to be a dud. Before today this hadn’t even been a possibility let alone a concern!

It had just been a joke. An offhand suggestion by one of his friends in response to his recent illness.

‘Take a test, you can send us a picture when you’re done.’

They’d all laughed then. He had too.

Now, Peter couldn’t stop staring at the two little lines. They hypnotized him, and he wasn’t sure if he was waiting for them to change or afraid they would. Somehow, he knew they wouldn’t.

In retrospect he probably should have looked deeper into the internal changes cause by that spider bite. Or perhaps the change was gradual in response to his unconscious desires? Perhaps it was just a hoax?

Strangely enough, the last option scared him the most.

Peter was so entrapped by the twin strokes he hardly processed the sound of approaching footsteps and jingling keys, his head snapping towards the door as it opened.

Wade looked as though he was about to call out his usual exaggerated ‘honey I’m home’ when he saw the brunette quickly stand from the couch. His mouth fell shut at the unreadable expression on his boy’s face.

Slowly, as if not to spook the younger, he shut the door behind him quietly and came over to his heartmate’s side. Peter looked back down at the white stick, which reminded him somewhat of a thermometer, in his hands.

Wade tilted his head in a confused fashion as he spotted what his baby was holding, and his eyes widened as realization dawned.

Peter bit his lip and hesitantly offered it up, the anti-hero slowly taking it.

The brunette watched as his lover became spellbound by the black lines.

Wade suddenly grabbed the box from the coffee table and compared the results, his eyes seeming to grow even wider as the seconds passed.

Their gazes met and neither said a word, as if speaking might somehow merge the two lines into one.

Slowly, Wade came closer, carefully placing a hand on Peter’s firm belly. It was more rounded than he recalled.

He looked down at the area with wonder, as if he could see straight through beneath the brunette’s skin.

Two lines said it all.

“A baby?”

Peter couldn’t help smiling in response to the man’s awestruck whisper.

“A baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> YAY FOR PETER AND WADE!!!  
> Please Kudos it gives me life <3  
> btw if you're a guy and you take a pregnancy test as a joke and it comes up positive, make sure you get yourself checked out for testicular cancer!  
> Btw Peter is about 21 in this :)


End file.
